shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Turrets
Turrets were used to defend parts of the Von Braun and UNN Rickenbacker from annelid attack, but once the ships came under control of The Many they were reprogrammed. Turrets can be found in a dormant state in and around vital parts of the ship (i.e. upgrade stations, bulkheads, etc.), but once a hostile is detected the Turret activates and attempts to eliminate the threat. Variants Slug Turret One of the standard TriOptimum military defensive emplacements, the Slug Turret is the most basic of Turrets encountered by the player. It can be distinguished from the other Turrets by its grey steel armor. They are equipped with a Slug rifle that fires at a fast rate, but deals low to moderate damage. Can take a fair amount of punishment before being destroyed. Note: all the Turrets have the same amount of hit points. Laser Turret A more advanced type of Turret. They are equipped with a Laser rifle that fires moderately fast and deals 5 times more the damage of the Slug Turret. Blast Turret Another advanced type of Turret. They are equipped with a rocket launcher that fires accurately at a slow rate, but unfortunately deals a high amount of damage, and the explosions have a splash damage. Also, the damage is always the same if only within range of the explosion. ''Rickenbacker'' Defense Turret There are ceiling-mounted Laser Turret variants only found on the Rickenbacker. Strategy *Hack security to either destroy them without retaliation or turn them to your side. *Use Armor-piercing ammunition to destroy them, but remember to target the central Turret area (where the guns and sensors are) as hitting any other area will cause no damage. *They rotate very slowly, so a character with decent agility and hacking skills can run right behind a Turret without getting killed (though some damage is likely). Remember that as soon as you begin hacking you can no longer move the view ; however, you can still move around the Turret (if it's not against a wall or other object). From the ideal position exactly behind the firing mechanism, you have about three seconds before the Turret targets you. If the hack doesn't succeed in the first two seconds or so, circle around Turret to avoid its aim, continuing the hack. *To conserve ammunition a Turret can be attacked with melee weapons to weaken it before dealing the final blow with a ranged weapon (due to the explosion). If a wall prevents you from moving all the way around the Turret to avoid its fire, you can move back and forth directly behind it. The Turret will take the shortest path and if you continually switch sides it will never reach you. *A Hacked Turret will stop targeting you, and start targeting all enemy creatures. A Hacked Turret will shoot you if you happen to come between it and the creature it's actually targeting, so watch out. *Hacked Turrets are wonderful things, serving not only as additional firepower, but also as diversions and early warning systems. Of course, a Hacked Turret's useful lifespan is highly dependent on how tough and numerous the local creature population is, and how resistant they are to the kind of damage that Turret puts out. *If you encounter two Turrets close to each other (like in Engineering) and want to hack them, first disable security, then drop an armor (preferably a hazard suit) between them. This will allow the hacked Turret not to destroy the non-hacked one. After hacking both Turrets, you can take the armor. *The Rickenbacker V2 Defense Turrets are rather poorly designed when compared to the other Turrets: they cannot fire on any target that gets too close. Which is just as well, since they are placed in areas where they would otherwise be near-impossible to avoid or dodge. *Turrets tend to explode when destroyed, so don't stand too close. If you're really lucky you might make one go boom just as some hapless creature charges past it. For some reason Rickenbacker Turrets' explosions deal no damage. *One can avoid the damage taken from Turrets' explosions, casting Localized Pyrokinesis before. Strangely, this only applies to Laser and Blast/Rocket Turret. Slug Turrets' explosions seem to be of high explosive damage type, thus not avoidable (unless standing outside of their range). *Most Turrets have "sweet spots" where you can get to them, but they can't get to you. Keep an eye out for these opportunities. Sometimes you can lean back against a distant bulkhead and fire away at the Turret at your leisure, other times you can slip around the wall literally right next to the Turret, and hack it before it even "wakes up." *A player who is proficient in hacking and high in agility can also rush right in front of a Turret to hack it. The Turret will be unable to hit the player and can be safely hacked. Gallery Slug Turret.jpg|Slug Turret Laser Turret.jpg|Laser Turret Blast Turret.jpg|Blast Turret Rickenbacker Turret.jpg|''Rickenbacker'' Defense Turret ru:Турель Category:Enemies Category:System Shock 2 Enemies Category:Robots Category:Turrets